We Don't Talk Anymore
| release = May 24, 2016 | format = Digital download | length = 3:37 3:46 | label = Universal Music Latino | writer = Charlie Puth · Selena Gomez · Jacob Kasher Hindlin | producer = Charlie Puth | sung_by = Sergio Calderon | previous = "18" (2015) | current = "We Don't Talk Anymore" (2016) | next = "Youth" (2016)}} "We Don't Talk Anymore" is a song by American singer Charlie Puth, featuring Selena Gomez, released on May 24, 2016. It is the fifth track from Puth's debut studio album, Nine Track Mind. Sergio Calderon covered the song and uploaded it to his second YouTube channel on March 25, 2016. Lyrics We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore We don't talk anymore, like we used to do We don't love anymore What was all of it for? We don't talk anymore, like we used to do I just heard you found the one you've been looking You've been looking for I wish I would have known that wasn't me 'Cause even after all this time I still wonder Why I can't move on Just the way you did so easily Don't wanna know What kind of dress you're wearing tonight If he's holding onto you so tight The way I did before I'm overdosed Should've known your love was a game Now I can't get you out of my brain Ooh, it's such a shame That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore We don't talk anymore, like we used to do We don't love anymore What was all of it for? Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do I just hope you're lying next to somebody Who knows how to love you like me There must be a good reason that you're gone 'Cause every now and then I think you Might want me to come show up at your door I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong Don't wanna know If he's looking into her eyes If he's holding onto you so tight the way I did before I'm overdosed Should've known your love was a game Now I can't get you out of my brain Ooh, it's such a shame That we don't talk anymore We don't talk anymore We don't talk anymore, like we used to do We don't love anymore What was all of it for? Ooh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do Don't wanna know What kind of dress you're wearing tonight If he's holding onto you so tight The way I did before I'm overdosed Should've known your love was a game Now I can't get you out of my brain Ooh, it's such a shame That we don't talk anymore We don't talk anymore We don't talk anymore, like we used to do We don't love anymore What was all of it for? Ooh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do We don't talk anymore, oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Video References Category:Songs Category:Covers